


让执事保镖爱上大小姐的一百零一个计划

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	让执事保镖爱上大小姐的一百零一个计划

对家大业大的财阀家族来说，家人的人身安全一定要放在首位。

特别是小时候和妈妈去游乐园玩差点被绑架的集万千宠爱于一身的金家小女儿。

所以从上高中后，处于叛逆期的金家大小姐金容仙的身边就多了一个贴身执事保镖。

当年金总在孤儿院挑选了一批孩子，经过严格训练筛选后，三十八个人最后只一个脱颖而出，即是年仅六岁的文星伊。

她被金家领养，接受学校教育的同时秘密进行魔鬼训练，十年来只为一个最终目的—保护金容仙。

作为大名鼎鼎的金家大小姐贴身执事保镖文星伊，不仅能当保镖，还能兼职保姆司机厨师管家助理，简直是出门旅行居家必备。

当然她也只是金大小姐一个人的旅行必备。

明明是文执事在保护着金大小姐不受任何侵害，到头来反而变成了金小姐不让人接触自己的这位执事。

那么到底执事和小姐之间到底有多少不为人知的事？

“小姐，起床了”，文星伊端站在床边，进行日复一日的人体闹钟任务。

床上的不明物体动了一下，许久才发出一声“昂...”

文星伊立刻抓住时机再叫一遍，“小姐，起来吧”

“你亲我一下”

被子被掀开，露出了一颗脑袋，是笑起来比棉被还要软乎乎的大小姐。

文星伊弯腰，薄唇在右边脸颊轻轻一碰，然后立刻直起身，恢复端站姿势。

 

“这里也要”，金容仙转过脸，扬着下巴示意另一边。

文星伊照做。

“还有这里”，金容仙嘟起了嘴。

执事无条件执行了小姐的命令。

“好了，小姐可以起床了吗？”，文星伊平视着正前方，避开金大小姐那盛满爱意的眼神。

“你抱我”

不到一秒的时间，金容仙就落入了一个温暖而有力的怀抱。

“唉，为什么大学了还要一大早就起床上课啊”，金容仙圈着文星伊的脖子，把脸贴在她的胸口上抱怨。

“这样上课的时候又困，怎么听课嘛”

走到卫生间的洗漱台前，文星伊才把金容仙从身上扒拉下来放到地上。

“你说话啦”，金大小姐从背后抱上正拿着牙刷挤牙膏的文执事，对这位冷酷无情又不爱讲话的执事表示强烈不满。

文星伊这时才抬起眼透过镜子看着金容仙，“小姐最好还是在十分钟内完成洗漱，否则将占用更衣时间”

“你好烦啦机器人”，金容仙故意咬重后三个字，接过牙刷和杯子磨磨蹭蹭的刷起牙。

文星伊不语，退出去整理完床被后站到更衣间门外。

几分钟后，金容仙从卫生间出来后，边走进更衣室边脱去上衣，甩了一下头发才将衣服向文星伊扔去。

文星伊伸手接过，拿过衣架穿上挂起，走到金容仙身后跟着。

纤细指尖滑过一排的bra，最终停在中间一件后扣式的。

金容仙拿出来穿上后，两指圈束起金色长卷发，把光滑的后背裸露在文星伊面前。

不需要多说，执事就明白小姐的意思。帮金大小姐把扣子扣上，文星伊又往后退到一定距离。

终于挑好了衣服，金容仙在镜子前一一穿上，突然间心情就又不好了。

她走到文星伊身前把手搭在她的肩上，眼神挑逗，“唉，穿来穿去都是这几件，今天下午陪我去逛衣服”

“是”，背着手面无表情的执事只回答命令。

金大小姐不住学生公寓，家里专门为她在学校最近的高级小区购置了一套海景房。

才住不到三天，金容仙就把几个保姆通通赶走，死活只要和文执事一个人住。

所以累也只累执事一个人。

在学校，文执事是金大小姐的司机，也是专属同桌。

从高中开始，文星伊就被安排与金容仙同一个班。大学也填报和金容仙一样的大学和专业，至于分班，只要有关系都不算事。

金容仙从不看课表，因为文星伊都会负责把她带到课室，然后把那节课要讲的课本摊开放到她的桌上。

不过金大小姐早上的课一般都不怎么听。

毫无意外金容仙还是睡了，用文星伊的手臂垫着脑袋睡了两节课。

文星伊保持着姿势一动不动，偶尔低头看一眼老师讲到的地方。

她们现在是大二，但大学四年的课程她早就已经学习过了。

当然每一年的老师也不太把她当学生看，因为执事的身份，文星伊永远都是西装皮鞋白衬衫黑领带的标配。

不过也因为加上那张禁欲系盐脸，文星伊一直被很多的女生明恋暗恋着。

她并不介意别人知道自己的执事身份，或者说她不被允许有介意的权利。

作为执事，她必须做很多事，也不被允许做很多事。

其中之一，禁止对小姐产生超出主仆关系外的感情。

可是这条禁令只是单向禁止，所以文星伊并不能阻止金容仙对自己的感情需求。

其实金容仙也不记得，到底是什么时候对这位无所不能的帅气贴身执事动了心。

也许是校运动会场里文星伊单膝跪地为她系鞋带的时候，又或者是在机场人流中用双臂把她紧紧护在怀里的那时。

也可能只是，高二暑假被绑匪袭击那次，文星伊给她的安全感。

总之，高三时情窦初开的金容仙就和文星伊告白了，把自己的初吻给出去的同时也夺走了她的初吻。

契机是一个男生的追求。

他雇了一群人拿着粉色气球围在校门口，音响话筒一应俱全。

金容仙被拥进中心，文星伊寸步不离的护着。

只要金容仙没有回头和她说要离开，文星伊就不会出手。

执事没有权利干涉小姐正常的社交活动。

文星伊紧咬着牙根，看着金容仙一步步向那个多少女生眼中的白马王子走去。

她别开视线，扫过人群，检视是否有潜在危险，试图给自己一个不去亲眼看着金容仙和别人在一起的理由。

突然周围一致的“在一起”口号被金容仙的吼声打断。

金容仙牵着他的手高高举起在文星伊面前生气的喊道，“喂！文星伊！我和别人牵手了你都不管吗？！”

突然的插曲，所有人都愣住了，不知道该怎么办。

文星伊一言不发，手握成拳内心挣扎。

她学了所有可能的突发危险情况的处理方法，却从没想过有这样的情况。

男生又气又恼，脸色发青，他抓着金容仙的手腕想要强吻。

金容仙被吓到，尖叫着要挣脱，力气却不敌男生，“放开我！”

直到这时文星伊才有了行动，因为她判断出小姐处于被强迫的状态。

她握住男生抓着金容仙的手，口气强硬，“把手放开”

“你算老几？”，男生一把甩开金容仙转而揪住文星伊的衣领，恶狠狠的骂了一句脏话。

对男生来说，输给一个女生简直就是耻辱，何况文星伊不过是个执事，是个侍从。

“执事保镖”，文星伊回答问题的同时，抓着男生手腕的双手稍微使力。

“你们都有病！”

最后男生扶着自己的手痛到面部扭曲，对着文星伊牵着金容仙离开的背影破口大骂。

 

直到走出很远，金容仙发脾气甩开文星伊的手。

“你个木头！去死啦！我不要再看到你！”

木头… 文星伊眸子一深，低下头。

金容仙怎么会知道，在看到她被牵着的时候，文星伊是用了多大的力气才没让自己拔出别在腰后的枪崩了那个人。

见文执事还是一副不为所动的样子，金大小姐气到冒烟，将执事往旁边巷子里一推，壁咚后就对着她的唇吻了上去。

 

最后关于那天金容仙“我做你女朋友好不好”的问题，文星伊没有拒绝，也没有答应。

她只是克制自己保持距离，压抑冲动的情绪，毕竟管不住金容仙还能管住自己。

金容仙没有告诉自己的爸爸这件事，所以文星伊心怀侥幸的继续待在她身边。

时间一晃就是四年，金容仙已经顺利大学毕业。

她进了家里名下的一间公司，挂个总经理助理的名称跟着裴珠泫学习，实则天天搁裴经理办公室蹭吃蹭喝。

“机器人这样子会不会坏了啊”

金容仙坐着总经理宽大的办公椅，双手撑着下巴抵在办公桌上，看着超大玻璃幕墙外的文星伊有气无力的说。

文执事依旧是西装皮鞋衬衫领带，耳上戴着连接公司保安处的耳机，十指交叉放在身前，全身除了头偶尔会因为看着走动的人而转，其他部位都一动不动的。

裴珠泫靠着办公桌站，手里拿着文件夹翻阅，听着金容仙的话莞尔一笑，“她不会坏，你倒是快了”

 

“吼…整天就知道说我应该做什么做什么，说来说去都是保护我，难道就真的一点和本小姐谈恋爱的想法都没有吗！”

金容仙真的很想揪着文星伊问个清楚，到底她心里是怎样想的。

裴珠泫笑道，“有也不敢啊妹妹，她只是执事，身份摆在那呢”

“就是啦！老是都说自己是执事，执事怎么了！”，金容仙气得双脚蹬地。

每次只要金容仙一主动，文星伊都立刻跑到安全线内的地方，然后解释自己是执事让她自重。

 

裴珠泫看了眼外面的文执事，称赞道，“不过星伊自制力也是够强，要是喜欢，不是应该早把你上了？”

“所以说她是不是不喜欢我啊，跟她出去，一堆女的个个跟狼似的盯着她，万一哪天她就跟人跑了呢”

裴经理对这两人你追我躲你来我跑的高中生恋爱感到好笑，说，“那你就让她爱上你，死心塌地那种”

“我要怎么做！”，金容仙眼睛一亮，她喜欢「死心塌地爱上你」这句话。

裴珠泫才发觉金容仙是要来真的，想了想那就给这个为情所困的妹妹当一次爱情军师出出点子吧。

“这个策划案，就叫《让执事保镖爱上大小姐的一百零一个计划》”，裴总经理拿起笔刷刷在空白A4纸上写下几个大字。

金容仙拼命点着小脑袋，“嗯嗯，然后呢然后呢”

裴珠泫清了清嗓子说，“第一个计划，先下马威。告诉你的执事，「本大小姐要开始来追你了，快点给我做好准备」”

“这个我高三的时候就说过了…”，金容仙一想起来就委屈。

“所以她不是也没答应吗？我们要再通知一次宣布本次计划的正式开始”，裴珠泫拍着金容仙的肩膀让她自信点。

“好”，小本本记下。

 

“第二个计划，先从言语上甜蜜暴击。让执事身处恋爱的氛围”

 

“第三…”

“第四…”

 

在外面站岗的文执事望进了办公室，只看到金大小姐和裴总经理头碰头的在办公桌上研究什么，还为金容仙终于想开了愿意学习而欣慰。

当晚下班回家，金容仙就开始了第一个计划。

车里有司机在，金容仙没机会。毕业后她们又重新住进了金宅，单独相处的时间大大减少。

好在爸妈的房间和金容仙的房间不在同一层，而且文星伊就住在她的隔间。

金容仙趴在墙上听了一会，听到文星伊进去洗澡，赶紧悄悄的溜进了她的房间。

文星伊冲完凉出来，金容仙就坐在她的床上，一见到自己就弹起来。

“文星伊！从现在开始我要追你咯！快点给我做好准备啦！”

金容仙说完，文星伊一动不动的站在床边，手里还拿着正要擦头发的毛巾愣住。

“啊西，机器人不会给点反应吗！”，金容仙用力的拍打着文星伊的枕头。

“是，我明白了”，执事毕恭毕敬的弯腰，低头。

金容仙想起第二个计划，又从床上跪起身抱着文星伊的腰娇滴滴的说，“人家在跟你告白…，又不是下命令啦”

“是”，文星伊双手下垂，头也昂着，不敢和金容仙有其他部位的接触。

金大小姐撩起了文执事的短袖上衣在她的腹肌上画圈圈，嘟着嘴说，“不可以换个词嘛，是是是的多生疏，你可以抱抱我嘛，或者说，好哦我知道了亲爱的”

“抱歉小姐，我做不到”，执事回答。

“不要叫我小姐！叫别的！”，金容仙把文星伊拉倒在床上，坐到她的腿间。

文星伊这下又紧闭着嘴，连是都不说了。

金容仙对机器人没辙，拿过她的枕头躺好，“我不管，今晚睡这了！”

 

“是”，文星伊立刻一个翻身就跳下床。

“我让你下去了吗！上来抱着我”

金容仙终于明白甜言蜜语撒娇卖萌什么的，都不如命令好用。

执事生来就是服从命令。

裴总经理出差一周回来，发现自己办公室的沙发上晒着一条咸鱼。

 

“看来情况不容乐观啊”，她打趣道，走过去坐到金容仙旁边。

“嗯…”，金容仙哼了一句才慢慢撑着身子坐起。

“她真的什么都没说吗？”

 

“没有，好像和我多说一句会少块肉一样”

回想起这一周，金大小姐可谓费尽心思讨自己的执事开心，但最多也只得到过执事嘴角上扬的礼貌微笑。

不过一起去手工制作的情侣尾戒倒是有好好戴着。

“看来要姐姐亲自出马了”，裴珠泫观赏着窗外文星伊挺拔的站姿，勾唇一笑。

中午下班，看到金容仙和裴珠泫一起出办公室，文星伊随即跟上。

“我和裴经理一起吃饭”

 

“是”，文星伊回答，通过耳机传达地点位置，通知公司外的司机保安到位。

裴珠泫和金容仙坐在后座，文星伊坐副驾。

车子在马路上平稳行驶，距离预定好的餐厅还有几分钟的车程。

文星伊抬眼看了一下后视镜观察有没有尾随的可疑车辆，却意外撞上裴珠泫对自己颇有探究的眼神。

过了几秒，裴珠泫先收回眼神看向窗外，文星伊也才回看着前路。

到了那家只接待非富即贵客户的西餐厅，裴珠泫和金容仙一桌，文星伊和另一名保镖在不远处的一桌。

“你家执事确实挺好看啊”，裴珠泫说。

 

金容仙被她突然这么说吓了一跳，“嗯？姐姐你？”

“放心啦不会跟你抢，夸你眼光好而已”，裴珠泫嫌弃的说。

 

金容仙这才放心，秒变花痴笑，“那当然啦，身材又棒声音也好听”

“行，是你的怎么都好，待会记得看我眼神行事”，裴珠泫交代。

“明白！”

差不多一个小时后，终于用完餐离开。她们在二楼用餐，金容仙说不坐电梯，要从大厅的旋转楼梯走下。

但是才走到一半金容仙就喊了一声，文星伊眼疾手快的接住她。

“哎哟，崴到脚了，好痛”，金容仙哭丧着脸看着文星伊。

“抱歉”，文星伊架起金容仙一只手勾住自己的脖子，公主抱的姿势直到把她放进车里。

回到公司休息，裴珠泫就告诉金容仙她最想知道的答案。

“跟你打包票她一定是喜欢你啦，我就说日久生情，你们从小就认识相处，她怎么可能不动心”

“怎么说？”，金容仙咬着奶茶吸管，一脸期待。

 

裴珠泫望着外面的文星伊，摇摇头笑道，“你假装崴到脚叫的时候，没看到她的眼神里有多心疼呢，好像是怪自己没照顾好你”

 

“真的吗！”，金容仙心情雀跃，可又对文星伊有些愧疚，她不应该把所有的责任都揽到自己身上啊。

金容仙恨不得现在就跑出去抱着文星伊要亲亲。

“所以是时候要有更深入的灵魂交流了”，裴珠泫适时的旁敲侧击。

金容仙红了脸，“是说…睡了她？”

“什么睡了她，是她睡你啦，你睡她，万一她不要你负责，你睡了她也没用”

 

“好像有道理诶，可是怎么让她睡我啊，我们都一起睡这么多个晚上了，她一点反应都没有啊”，在这方面，金容仙和完全是小白。

“喝酒啊，酒里再下点那什么东西，把她灌醉就好办事了”

 

“对吼！”，裴总经理一番话如醍醐灌顶，金容仙觉得这个计划非常好。

 

晚上在文星伊洗澡的时候，金容仙从包里拿出把裴珠泫给她的药，也不看说明就全往红酒里倒。

然后优雅的端着酒杯，翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，等文星伊一出来就说，“星伊，过来陪我喝酒”

 

“小姐酒量不好，请量力而行”，文星伊看了一眼桌上已经开瓶的红酒说。

“坐过来”，金容仙不顾文星伊的话，朝她勾了勾食指。

文星伊权衡一下，现在还算是她的工作时间，工作时间不沾酒精也是规定。可不喝的话，这位大小姐怕是又要闹一整晚。

酒量也有训练过的文执事最后还是同意陪金大小姐玩玩。

才刚到金容仙旁边坐下，文星伊的大腿上就多了一个大型挂件。

“cheers”，金容仙和文星伊碰杯，然后小吸一口红酒，另一只手还不安分的在她身上四处游走。

金大小姐俯身吻住文执事，撬开她的牙关，轻轻搅动舌头，把口腔里一半的棕红色液体渡过去，然后听到她喉咙滚动咽下的声音。

液体入口圆润，酒味与涩味和谐平衡，咽下之后的醇香混合着金容仙的香气，细腻绵长，口感舒适。

 

文星伊鼻间深呼一口气，缠绵的吻还未结束。

许久，金容仙才松开她，仰头把酒杯里剩下的液体都喝完，再度吻住文星伊。

她像是中了毒般地爱上这种混合着酒的吻，酒瓶逐渐见底，金容仙终于有些恍神。

“星…星啊……好热呀我好热…嗯…”，金容仙摆动腰间往文星伊身上蹭，宽松的浴袍散落到地上，身上只剩性感的黑色内衣。

“小姐，我去给你拿药”，文星伊在金容仙喝到一半的时候就知道酒里下了药，却发现已经阻止不了她。

 

金容仙用力的按住文星伊的肩膀不让她起身，“不要！我又没生病！不要吃药！”

“小姐，你喝醉了，只是吃醒酒药”，文星伊知道是金容仙自己下的药，目的也可想而知。

但她不会那样做。

 

金容仙抓着文星伊的手往下面渗出水珠的地方摸，不停的摆动腰肢摩擦着她的大腿，“那里好痒啊……星伊…你进去好不好……”

没办法了。文星伊抱着倒在怀里软乎乎的人儿放到床上，准备去自己的房间拿药。

“不许跑”，金容仙手脚并用像八爪鱼一样缠着文星伊压在自己身上。

滚烫的肌肤急需降温，文星伊就是她的解药。

金容仙双腿紧紧勾着文星伊的腰，挺起身子解掉自己的bra丢到一边，把文星伊的头往自己胸上按。

“快点进来啊……”

“小姐…”，文星伊额角的青筋凸起跳动，全身也因为药性发作而冒汗。

再也忍不住，文星伊张嘴含住那颗小樱桃，惹得金容仙叫出声，“啊哈…”

金容仙挺起胸，被文星伊啃咬得舒服得乱蹭，蹭着蹭着就把自己的内裤脱掉，“进来嘛……星啊…哈…”

“小姐！”，文星伊的指尖触及到黏腻的液体，如梦方醒，撑起身看着在自己身下娇吟的金容仙。

“星伊你要我嘛……”

“不可以”，文星伊咬着牙，拉开金容仙的手要离开，却见金容仙眼角红肿，清泪滑落。

文星伊抽了纸巾给她擦眼泪，完全不知道拿金容仙如何是好，“呃，别哭啊...”

 

但是金容仙却早已打定了主意，一个翻身就将两人的位置调换，趁着文星伊愣神的时候把她的短裤连同内裤一起粗暴的褪下。

“小姐别这样！”，文星伊一直不敢用力怕伤到金容仙，正是这样才给了她机会。

金容仙一只脚钻进文星伊的双腿间，花心交叠时两人都忍不住发出叹息。

第一次有这种太过美妙的感觉，药性击溃理智，两人开始忘情的律动着，一前一后，一上一下，研磨顶撞。

文星伊抬起了双手，两只手各抓着一个饱满圆润的山峰疼爱着，挺立的乳尖在大拇指下来回旋转扭动。

微微的刺痛又酥麻的快感让金容仙的呻吟声又高了一个音階。

不断发出的娇吟和文星伊粗重的喘息声交响，金容仙摆动着纤细的腰肢，让彼此的性器不断贴合摩擦，再分开，每一次接触都是黏腻灼人的快意，让她忍不住想要更多。

“星伊…我想要…嗯…啊嗯……”，金容仙小手轻抵着文星伊的肩头，长发垂落在她的身上，眼前的美色让文星伊心荡神驰。

体内的火被金容仙撩拨到太过汹涌，但文星伊仍旧不希望进入她的身体。

这是自己的第一次也是金容仙的第一次，没有经验会伤到金容仙不说，自己是执事，除了保护她，文星伊根本不能给她下半辈子的幸福。

可迟迟没有动作又把金容仙急哭了，她真的不懂都到这种时候了文星伊还在犹豫什么。

“为什么不肯给我？”，金容仙吸了吸鼻子质问在自己身下的文星伊。

“到底要我怎么办才好…”，文星伊抬手轻抚着金容仙潮红的脸蛋，怜爱的亲吻上那粉嫩的唇瓣安抚她的情绪。

因为文星伊的主动，金容仙小小的开心了一下，她伸出软舌扫过文星伊的贝齿，强硬又不失温柔的和她的舌共舞了起来。

彼此的舌吸吮舔舐着，唾液就这么流进了口中，金容仙身上散发出来的甜美香气，浸染了文星伊的感官，使她无法自拔。

“嗯…啊啊…哈…”，金容仙的意识早已因为药性变得有点浑沌，下面不断流出蜜液的地方需要被文星伊填满。

未经人事的身体各处被金容仙有意无意的撩拨着，一阵又一陈的快意让文星伊不禁扬起了下颚，喉间发出的呜咽声透露出她的难耐。

稍不注意文星伊的手又被金容仙扣住放到身下。

“嗯…等等……”，一只强而有力的手扣住了金容仙的细腰，阻止了她想直接坐下将手指含入体内的动作。

“星呀……嗯…”，金大小姐怒嗔着在关键时刻急刹车的年下执事。

“小姐…”，文星伊喘着气想要说些什么，金容仙却因为她眼里那让人看不懂的复杂情绪而生气。

再也不想被任何借口跟理由打断两人的交合，金容仙强硬的用吻把文星伊所有的话语都扼杀在唇齿间。

她晃动着股间，终是将年下执事那骨节分明的修长手指与自己滑腻黏热的私处相抵缠绵。

“星伊我爱你……不要一直让我追着你好不好……”，金容仙喘息着说出长久以来想说的话。

语毕，她轻启双唇，微蹙着眉，放低自己的身体，穴口处传来撕裂的痛感，但她仍愿意被年下以这种形式侵犯。

虽然从某个方面将更像自己在侵犯她多一些。

随着金容仙沉浮的动作，文星伊的指尖抵开花穴，一寸一寸的沿着湿滑紧致的内壁滑行，那种快要窒息的感觉几乎要把她逼疯。

“小姐…”，文星伊苦笑着，“慢一点，我不想伤到你”

“怕我受伤么？原来你的担心就是这个，是吗...”

金容仙说完嫣然一笑后，深吸了口气，本来撑着自身的力量一放松，瞬间就将文星伊的手指重重撞入体内。

一声荡人心魄的娇吟从喉间发出，体内终于被完全填满的饱胀感让金容仙舒适得无意识的颤抖着。

“小姐还好吗？”，文星伊呼出一口气，一动也不敢动。

“嗯...你动一下...”，几乎整个人趴伏在文星伊身上的金容仙，小小声的呜咽着。

“啊...这样吗？”，文星伊微微抽动了手指，腹肌线条也因为用力而全然紧绷了起来。

“呼...很舒服...哈啊...”

伴随着律动而发出的水声夹杂着时低时高的喘息，充斥在迷乱的空间内。

“呃啊...”

文星伊翻过身把金容仙放倒在床上，一手握着她的腰，另一只缓慢的推磨自己的欲望，她微瞇起了眼，像是只餍足的小兽。

“嗯...嗯...再深一点…”

因为两人都是第一次，彼此都是在青涩的没有方向的探索着。

连空气似乎都充满了淫乱的色气，已经搞不清是汗水还是爱液晕染了洁白的床单。

金容仙白皙的肌肤染上了床头灯暧昧的昏黄色，整个身子愈发诱人。

文星伊几乎想将她揉进身体里，占有她。

深藏在体内最原始的欲望在叫嚣，相连接处的软化让文星伊埋在她体内的手指愈发疯狂抽送。

仿佛只有这样才能将身体那处积累了多年的热情发泄出来。

只对金容仙一个人的热情。

 

“不行了啊...嗯嗯...”，金容仙紧抓着文星伊的肩膀，温热的吐息在她的耳畔灼烧。

“我也...”，文星伊环抱住了金容仙的身躯。

在快感的堆叠下，两人一起冲上了云霄。

平复下来之后，两个人双双瘫倒在床。文星伊正欲起身下床去找毛巾给金容仙擦拭身子，却被紧紧拉住。

在经历刚刚那样的事后，金容仙有些无措，“抱我...”

文星伊心软了下来，回到床上把她揽进怀里，只是宠溺的将对方垂落的发丝勾回耳后。

“睡吧，我不走”

“嗯...好累...”，金容仙蹭了蹭，很快的就在文星伊的怀中找到了舒适的位置，安然睡去。

听着金容仙呼吸开始平稳，文星伊亲吻了她的额头，轻柔的将她安放好后才悄悄的下了床。

当她看到床上的一片狼籍和白色床单上的刺眼红色时，文星伊眼眶不自觉的隐隐发疼。

“对不起...对不起...容仙...我真的爱你”

她跪在床边低喃着，身后的月光洒在地上，一片银色。

 

一觉醒来，身下隐隐约约的不适感并没有影响金容仙的好心情。

昨晚的事情说明文星伊接受了自己，金容仙已经憧憬着接下来和她的约会会有多甜蜜。

她穿上文星伊整齐叠好放在床边的衣服，光着脚跑到文星伊的卧室，嘴角的笑意却凝固住。

文星伊的卧室收拾得干干净净，挂在衣架上的衣服和床头柜上的书却不见了。金容仙过去打开她的衣柜，空空如也。

所有的一切都在表明文星伊的离开。

金容仙咚咚咚的跑下楼，听到厨房传来爸爸的声音说道，“容仙醒了啊，那过来和星伊告别吧”

星伊？告别？

金容仙走到厨房，爸妈都坐在餐桌旁。

还穿着衬衫西裤的文星伊就站在那里，旁边放着一个行李箱和登山旅行包。

金容仙不顾爸妈的眼神就冲着文星伊问，“你要去哪？！”

还没等文星伊回答，金爸爸就先说，“星伊在我们家这么久，总该有想过自己的生活，所以我同意她的辞职了”

金容仙看着爸爸，又看向文星伊，一脸不敢相信，“辞职？我同意了吗？你要辞职难道不需要经过我的同意吗！”

“小仙别闹了哈，星伊照顾你这么多年，你连谢谢都没有说一句，还闹什么”，金妈妈也替文星伊说话。

“文星伊...？”，金容仙摇着头，听不进爸妈的话。

她只要文星伊的解释。

“抱歉，小姐”

文星伊后退一步对着她九十度鞠躬。

金容仙朝着她转身离开的背影怒吼，“文星伊你最好是一辈子都不要再让我看到！！！！”

说到最后金容仙已经哽咽，不争气的哭出声，可再也不会有文星伊紧张的给她递纸巾擦眼泪了。

 

 

凌晨两点还有不少客人的酒吧，最角落卡座沙发上，一只郁郁寡欢喝闷酒的小狼狗是今晚在场不少女猎人的猎物。

虽然已经连续有近十位败下阵，却更激发了她们挑战性。

一个金色短发烈焰红唇的美女上前坐到小狼狗的旁边，在周围好奇和不屑的眼神下把她揽到自己怀里。

“喂，你还行不行”

文星伊听到熟悉的声音才睁开半只眼，“唔？是你呀，惠真”

“要睡赶紧回家睡啦，别在这里祸害浪费客人的时间”

自从文星伊来了之后，安老板的酒吧就接到不少顾客投诉，很多女人因为文星伊的拒绝而离开酒吧让自己失去机会。

“哈...我也是合伙人的...”，文星伊笑道。

这间酒吧的确是几年前文星伊出资，安惠真负责管理的。她们是在孤儿院相识，当年文星伊被金家领养后，安惠真是唯一一个和她保持联系的小伙伴。

成年之后，文星伊开始领每个月丰厚的薪水，因为食住行都是金家全包，所以她的积蓄越来越多，于是开始做投资理财。大学的时候安惠真提到想开一间酒吧但是资金不够，文星伊便出资了几十万成为合伙人。一年后酒吧逐渐起色，每年的收益也不错，很快就回了本。

“是，那文老板今晚有没有打算宠幸一下谁啊？”，安惠真故意拍了拍文星伊的脸，看清楚周围有多少女人在盯着她。

文星伊歪头靠在安惠真肩上，“唔...”

安惠真拧着眉有些生气，“我就说你逞什么强，潇洒的离开，然后一个人躲在这里醉生梦死，你对得起她？！”

“我没有...”，文星伊辩解，却又因为想到金容仙，内心抽痛了一下。

“你去旅行吧”，安惠真叹了口气，“去散散心再回来，我不想看见这样堕落的你，她也是”

文星伊听了安惠真的建议，在离开金家的两周后，去到了日本。

太过长久的待在一个地方，换了个环境后有种脱胎换骨的感觉。

文星伊每到一个城市都会住上好几天，买点小礼物寄给安惠真。

也有想买明信片，但站在邮局前犹豫了半天，最后还是在路人奇怪的眼光下离开。

文星伊最后一站才来到东京，这次之后她打算去欧洲，再回韩国可能得一年后。

先休息了一晚直到中午，吃过拉面后，文星伊开始逛街寻找一些有趣的地方，傍晚终于在一条街上发现了间卖特产的小店。

从店铺门口的小摊子看到般若和天狗这对一白一红的杯子，想起金容仙总是喜欢收集各种各样有趣的杯子，文星伊走了进去。

在店里逛来逛去，文星伊最后看中了一套杯子，是一个身穿蓝衣的女孩子在杯子边缘做各种可爱的小动作，又囧又萌。

和金容仙倒是有那么一点相像。

到店门旁边的柜台结账，热情的老板娘一边给杯子包装一边说道，“缘子小姐是日本office lady的心头爱哦，也许还可以哄好生气的女朋友呢”

“嗯？”，文星伊不理解老板娘话里的意思。

老板娘这时才指了指门外，捂着嘴笑，“啊？她不是在生您的气么？从刚刚就看着您很久了”

文星伊愣了一下，回过头看向门外。

不宽的街道对面，金容仙就背着个双肩包站在电线杆下。

“不好意思！很快回来！”，文星伊扔下一句话就跑出去。

“小姐...”，文星伊对着金容仙叫了一句，却没有得到任何回应。

文星伊指尖颤动了几下，抬起手环抱住金容仙，“容...容仙呐”

过了几秒，背上落下了几个小拳头，胸口处传来金容仙闷闷的鼻音，“你好讨厌啦...呜呜”

“对不起”，文星伊张了张嘴，发现自己根本无话可说。

金容仙哭得更凶了，“对不起有什么用！”

文星伊苦笑。道歉是没用啊，可除了道歉，她还能说什么。

她想了想，大概是金容仙找到了安惠真才得知了自己的行程，但是又不敢联系自己，偷偷的跟着。

可她跟了多久呢？自己好歹还会些日语，金容仙却除了你好谢谢一句都不会。

而且她这样跑出来一定还是瞒着爸妈的，这段时间她到底是怎样过的，文星伊不敢想。

不知道哄了多久，金容仙才不哭了，却死死牵着文星伊的手不再松开。

她们回到了酒店，金容仙退掉了自己的房和文星伊一起住。

晚上睡前，文星伊在卫生间刷牙。

门没有关，她瞥见外面的镜子里，金容仙正把她换下的外套裤子挂上衣架。

文星伊眼眸一深，金容仙为了她甚至愿意把大小姐的身价放低，自己又凭什么到现在还在逃避。

关上浴室那边的灯，房间暗了很多，文星伊走到床边。

“快点上来睡觉啦”，金容仙对她笑着，拍了拍自己旁边的位置。

浅浅的小梨涡似冬日的暖阳，文星伊的心底终于还是起了波澜。

等文星伊躺下关了床头灯后，金容仙立刻就缠了上去，“你什么时候喜欢上我的”

今天傍晚在小店前的时候，文星伊说了金容仙做梦都在想的那句话，“我喜欢你，我们在一起吧”

“我喜欢你，一定比你喜欢我要久得多”，文星伊勾起嘴角笑道。

金容仙哼了一声，“骗人”

文星伊转头看着她微笑，“你还记得，我八岁那一年吗？那个泡芙”

“泡芙...”，被她这么一说，那段久远的记忆才渐渐清晰起来。

那一年是文星伊到金家的第三个年头，可再严格的训练，她也只是个九岁的孩子。

有一次因为在学校参加完运动会，身体很疲惫的情况下，当天训练任务没有全部完成。

所以第二天文星伊就被教官罚站，站了三个小时后还下起了雨。

惩罚没有结束，下人也不敢叫她进来或者给她撑伞。

只有刚放学回家穿着小雨衣的容仙跑出去为她撑伞，还把自己的点心给文星伊。

那个香草味的泡芙，文星伊往后再也没吃出那一天的味道。

当小容仙气呼呼挥着拳头说要叫爸爸去骂教官竟然让文星伊淋雨的时候，她已然就成了小星伊幼小心灵里的天使。

从此文星伊下定决心，一定要更加努力变得强大。

“那个时候，我告诉自己，一定要足够强大到可以保护你”，文星伊亲了亲金容仙的脸颊笑着说，“那种感觉就是喜欢吧，小孩子的喜欢，但是这么多年从未变过”

“可你...一直拒绝我不是吗？”

“因为我是执事啊”

文星伊再隐藏，金容仙再怎么喊她机器人，她终究不是个真机器人。

有多少时候文星伊真的希望自己是个机器人才能没有一丝一毫的感情。

她或牺牲或辞职，很快就会有下一个保镖代替她的位置。

金容仙可以有很多个执事，文星伊却永远只有一个金大小姐。

 

文星伊眉眼有些忧伤，她叹了口气才说，“如果因为我，你被家里赶出去呢？你还会选择和我走下去吗？”

“当然会啊！我才不会因为这种事和你分开呢！”

“那你有没有想过我们在一起，怎么过日子？”，文星伊又问。她必须让金容仙知道，未来的路并没有想象中的容易走。

见金容仙在思考，她又说，“我的积蓄对你来说根本不值一提，即使每个月有稳定收益也不可能保证你过去那样的生活”

“什么嘛”，金容仙嘟起嘴，“你一直觉得我是浪费的人对不对，我...我也可以勤俭持家的啊”

文星伊轻笑，“你真的愿意为我牺牲这些？”

“当然了！明明就一直是你在躲我”，金容仙说。

“那我和你赌一次”，文星伊揉了揉她的耳朵，轻声道，“早点休息吧，明天还会走很多地方”

“嗯…”，金容仙应了一声。

房间安静了一分钟，金容仙突然打破了这份寂静。

“明天我们不要出去玩了”

“为什么？”，文星伊有些困，不解的问，但是腿间伸进了一只手把她直接吓清醒。

“不行啦”，文星伊紧张的抓住金容仙作乱的手，耳根涨红。

“为什么！我们现在在一起了啊！”，金容仙掀开被子，往文星伊身上扑。

 

“以后吧…以后有时间…”

 

“我才不管！快点进来啦！”

 

 

直到天亮，文执事才被金大小姐放过，但是她的右手臂明天大概是不能动了。

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
